Shake it up tonight
by DUH BOMB
Summary: Inuyasha is ready to try again for Kagome's forgiveness. But will his ego get in the way of saying what needs to be said? Or will Kagome's stubbornness keep her from letting bygones be bygones? Sequel to Somebody else's guy. (Minor swearing)
1. Tired of Fighting

A/N: Well here it is the sequel. I would've posted this after the first but I wanted to let people have a chance to read it and want more.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own the song featured "Ice box" by Omarion. **

Chapter 1: Tired of fighting.

The demon threw trees at them. Inuyasha dodged and dashed in for a hit; but his mind wasn't in it and he got knocked aside. After some help from Sango, Kagome grabbed the shikon jewel before Miroku used his wind tunnel. The demon was sucked in and the battle was over leaving everyone exhausted. This wasn't the only demon they had faced today. Inuyasha picked himself out of the trees, rocks etc he was buried under. Miroku walked over to his dirty dusty friend.

"You okay?" Miroku asked.

"I'll be fine." Inuyasha snapped. Miroku backed off with his hands raised.

They continued on a trail for the rest of the day until they reached the village. They had been gone for three months. Three months since the incident with Kikyo. Kagome and Sango walked ahead ready for the hot springs. After a short bath in the nearby river, Inuyasha came back to the cabin. Miroku had done the same and was sitting by the fire he had started. He was going to get dinner ready.

"Things have been rough huh?" Miroku tried to start a conversation.

Things had indeed been hard. Since Kagome had come back she didn't speak to Inuyasha whatsoever. She ignored his existence entirely except in battle. That was the only thing that hadn't changed, which shocked everyone. He believed it shocked her too even if she wouldn't admit it. Inuyasha couldn't focus on fighting and had put everyone in danger as of lately. This is ultimately why they came back to the village. Kagome was going back to her own time for a while.

"That's an understatement." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Are you going to change it?" Miroku asked.

"And how am I supposed to do that? She won't even look at me let alone talk to me." Inuyasha yelled.

"If you can't get her to converse with you willingly then you have to force her. Get her in the position where she has to listen." Miroku said.

"You saying I have to kidnap her?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"NO! I would never suggest that! Jeez use your head." Miroku yelled. He continued cooking the fish.

"Alright I'll figure something out." Inuyasha shrugged.

Sango and Kagome were relaxing in the hot springs. Shippo was floating on an inner tube Kagome brought from her own time.

"You're going home tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. I imagine I'm going to have fun with my friends." Kagome relaxed further into the water.

"What's up with you and Inuyasha?" Sango looked over at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome rose up slightly.

"You ignore him; you act like he doesn't exist." Sango started washing up.

"Well I don't know what to say to him. He hurt me; I told you why I came back. He isn't my focus. You, Miroku and Shippo are." Kagome started washing herself.

"Come on you have to forgive him some time. It's been three months." Sango reminded her.

"I know. Maybe, I don't know." Kagome shrugged and continued to get clean.

Inuyasha tried to get Kagome's attention throughout dinner to no avail. Eventually he left after everyone finished. Kagome went to bed early. Everyone was quiet the next morning.

"Hey Kagome how long do you think you'll be gone?" Inuyasha glanced at her quickly. She slammed her plate down.

"What are you my keeper? You don't have to worry about me so I'll be back when I get back." Kagome said irritated.

"It was a simple question; take that defensive shit somewhere else." Inuyasha retorted.

"Why do you even care? If anything you should enjoy me being gone. Then you can go see that half dead bitch." Kagome wished she could take the words back. She didn't mean it. She actually somewhat liked Kikyo.

"Fine, whatever. Disrespect me but not Kikyo she didn't do anything." Inuyasha replied coldly.

"It takes two to tango. She wasn't innocent." Kagome glared.

"Since you're the reincarnation then you kissed him too." Shippo said.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said.

"Leave him alone. SIT!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm out of here!" Inuyasha got up and left.

"I'm leaving too." Kagome left with her bag.

"That went well." said Sango.

"I agree." Miroku sighed.

"That's the most they've said in forever." Shippo yawned.

Kagome headed for the bone eaters well and jumped in. Inuyasha headed deeper into the forest; there he took out his frustrations on demons he found and trees. Kagome walked up to her house. She stormed in and found Sota in his pajamas eating cereal while watching cartoons.

"Hey sis!" Sota smiled over at her.

"Hey. Why aren't you at school?" Kagome said puzzled.

"It's Saturday." Sota said before returning his attention to the tv.

"Oh okay." Kagome nodded as she walked upstairs to her room. She showered before climbing onto her bed. She took a nap.

Inuyasha had killed several demons. He felt better before he got back to the village. He sat in tree thinking about how to "make" Kagome talk to him. He figured sitting in his own time wasn't going to help. Glad that tonight would be a new moon; he waited for late afternoon/evening to hit.

Kagome had called her friends. Come to find out they were all going back to the club from months before. So here Kagome was at Ayumi's house yet again as they all got ready. They had spent hours at the mall shopping, grabbed lunch and came back to Ayumi's place to get ready.

"Hey Kagome, do you still talk to Inuyasha?" Eri asked.

"Nope. We got into a fight yesterday. I've been ignoring him, but when he actually got me to engage in a conversation I got angry. " Kagome shrugged it off.

"I think you guys should talk to each other." Ayumi said.

"What? He's getting what he deserves." Yuka said.

"I'm not saying Kagome should get back together with him. He made a mistake; all in all he's probably a decent guy. I just want you guys to at least be friends again. You don't want to regret anything later on." Ayumi finished.

"He's the one that's regretting what he did. He lost an awesome person." Yuka said.

"Maybe he'll end up like one of Mr. Johnson's stories." Eri laughed.

"Thanks for your concern guys. I appreciate it." Kagome smiled. While she was slightly annoyed at everyone's concern over Inuyasha and her, she was glad they cared.

Inuyasha approached the well late afternoon. He was surprised to see Kaede.

"What are you doing here?" he said walking up.

"I wanted to wish you good luck." Kaede said.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yee and my sister were very close long ago. Now my sister is no longer who or what she once was. While you and her look the same as you did all those years ago, I have aged and gotten much wisdom. Don't be foolish and throw away something so valuable. Go after Kagome if you really care." Kaede looked over at him.

"Thank you very much Kaede. I will." Inuyasha smiled at her. He jumped into the well. Kaede stayed a few minutes before walking way.

"Good luck Inuyasha." She whispered.

Inuyasha emerged from the shed and made his way to the house. He didn't have a plan, but hopefully something would come to him. He walked in and saw Sota coming down the stairs.

"Hey Inuyasha. If you're looking for Kagome, she's not here. She's going to the same club as before tonight." Sota said.

"Okay. That's where I'll be heading then." Inuyasha sighed. Sota lead him up to his room so that he could change.

Sota turned on the radio as they pulled out the few human clothes Inuyasha had there. The music gave Inuyasha an idea.

"Sota is there a song I could sing to Kagome that could explain how I feel?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know." Sota shrugged.

"Come on there has to be something. I'm hurting and frustrated. Things have changed. Kagome isn't the same. And I'm still suffering from my old relationship with Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"With that description there is one song that comes close. I can play it while we get ready. I'll try to get some lyrics. Hopefully this song conveys what you want to say." Sota went to his CD player.

Inuyasha listened to the song. He listened to the lyrics and nodded at Sota. He liked it that was the song he was going to sing tonight.

Kagome and her friends were walking up to the door of the club. Hojo smiled when he saw her. She looked so beautiful. Kagome was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a belt. Black velvet boots with a buckle on the side. A red long sleeved shirt with, a white vest; with fur on the hood.

"Hey Hojo how are you?" She said walking up.

"Really glad and happy you're here." He took her hand with a smile.

"See she doesn't need a jerk like Inuyasha when she has sweet Hojo." Yuka said. Ayumi just smiled and shrugged as they made their way inside. They sat down at their table and waited for a waiter or waitress to come take their order.

Meanwhile Inuyasha looked in the mirror at himself. It took a while but he had memorized the lyrics. After a nice long shower, he had gotten dressed. He had on a red and black plaid button up shirt, with four button up cardigan over it. He had on dark blue jeans with black and red air one Jordans. It was late so he was already in his human state.

"Now I know you don't like ties Inuyasha, so I think you'll be fine without it." Sota smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Inuyasha nodded and turned so they could head downstairs.

"Where are you two going?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I'm taking Inuyasha to that club downtown." Sota smiled.

"I don't think so." Mrs. Higurashi glared at Inuyasha.

"Please Mrs. Higurashi, I need Sota's help to get there. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't look the way I do, or have what I need to go get Kagome back." Inuyasha said.

"Fine. But get back at a decent hour. He's still young he needs to grow." She sighed before turning around and heading upstairs.

"Good luck Inuyasha!" Sota's Grandpa called

"Thanks!" he said as they left.

They made it downtown pretty fast. They walked up to the back entrance of the club. Sota did his magic and they were in.

"Hey Sota, good to see you again." His friend smiled.

"Yeah, Inuyasha is here to try to win my sisters heart again. But with a different approach." Sota smiled.

"Well you look good. I guess I should get on the turntables and get ready. Five minutes." He said.

"Hey there are a few things I want you to do before I go on." Inuyasha called him back. The boys got in a circle as they talked over their idea.

Kagome was talking and laughing with her friends. They had finished dinner and were talking about desert. Hojo had been great. But something just felt off. The announcer took the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It's that time of the night again. Time for some karaoke! I got a special young man who's going first. His message is for a special young lady. Oh boy! He says that he hopes you get what he's trying to say through this song. Well let's hear it, I hope she's listening. The song is Ice box and the artist is Omarion." The announcer ran off the stage.

As the beginning of the song started, the lights dimmed down until it was pitch black onstage. A figure moved to the mic stand on stage. When he began to sing a spotlight landed on him. Kagome had no time to react.

**Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my n*****  
I should try, truth is I wanna let u in, but no  
Damn these memories, and it's crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know**

_**[Bridge]**_**  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this**

_**[Chorus 2x]**_**  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold**

**Why can't I get it right, just can't let it go  
I opened up, she let me down, I won't feel that no more  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I can't help it  
'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry  
Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same**

_**[Bridge]**_**  
Girl I really wanna work this out, 'cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this**

_**[Chorus 2x]**_**  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold**

**I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world ('cause I don't wanna be) **_**[2x]**_**  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl **_**[6x]**_****

_**[Bridge]**_**  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this**

_**[Chorus 2x]**_**  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold**

**Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin' (fightin')  
**

The stage went black after the last word. People erupted in applause. Kagome was frozen. She felt like she couldn't move.

**A/N: So how will Kagome react? What will she say? Click that next button and find out. Oh and review please.**


	2. Better together

A/N: Look to a little announcement down below.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own "Shake it up tonight" by Cheryl Lynn.**

Chapter 2: Better together.

"Kagome! Kagome! Hey!" Eri yelled at her.

Yuka tried shaking her. But only Ayumi could make eye contact. She nodded. Kagome looked down and closed her eyes. She lifted her head with a look of determination and got up. She ignored the questions and looks from her friends as she headed backstage. Inuyasha had just gotten back there when Sota hugged him.

"You did great! Nice job." Sota said.

"Thanks. I just hope she got the message." Inuyasha said.

Sota turned around and left. Inuyasha looked at him, then at where he was looking before. Kagome stood there looking at him. He cleared his throat before walking over to her.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said.

"I get what you were trying to say." Kagome said cutting to the chase.

"Mission accomplished." His face was void of expression.

"Why are you still trying?" She asked.

"You did all the talking last time. I understood what you were trying to tell me. I really do. But I just couldn't get what I was trying to say to you and it frustrated me." Inuyasha sighed.

"Okay, now what?" Kagome said.

"Now I ask you again to please forgive me." He said.

"I forgave you a long time ago." Kagome mumbled. He didn't need to be half demon to hear that.

"Then why have you been ignoring me?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because I felt like you gave up on me. I felt like you were like I tried to apologize, she embarrassed me so whatever I give up." Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha looked the other way.

"That's not what happened. I felt like you didn't hear me. I heard you loud and clear. I'm sorry if it looked that way. I didn't know what to do at that point. That's why I'm here now, because I don't want to give up." Inuyasha looked seriously at her.

"My friend out there thinks we should try to be friends again." Kagome smiled.

"She's very smart." Inuyasha said walking closer.

"Yeah she really is. Maybe it was stupid of me to think I could replace you with Hojo. In my heart I knew I couldn't. No one could replace the feelings I have for you." Kagome said shyly.

"It was dumb of me to just let things go. I should have cooled off and tried again. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said moving closer.

"I love you too." She whispered as his lips joined hers.

Sota was gagging in the background with his friend. But he stopped for a moment to just smile at his sister and Inuyasha.

"I'm going to have some explaining to do out there." Kagome said after they pulled apart.

"Hmph." Inuyasha replied before kissing her forehead.

"You really do look handsome. All dressed up." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, Sota helped me." Inuyasha replied.

"I'll be right back." She said. Kagome headed back out to the tables. She whispered to her friends before they followed her.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"This night wouldn't be complete if I didn't sing now would it?" Kagome winked.

"Alright! Our next singer is someone you've all heard and seen before! Kagome is back baby! She says she's going to get this club poppin' this time and get everyone in the party mood! The song is Shake It Up Tonight and the artist is Cheyl Lynn. Let's go!" the announcer left. The band got ready as Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri took their places as back up. The music started and Kagome took her place on stage.

**I can't wait until the sun goes down  
I'm gettin' ready  
See the moonlight on the town  
I'm gettin' ready**

**I'm gonna put on my steppin' shoes  
'Cause I'm gettin' ready  
Walk the streets and spread the news  
I'm gettin' ready**

**I'm gonna call you on the telephone  
Gonna tell somebody there's a party goin' on**

**Shake it up tonight  
Show you how to party right  
Shake it up tonight  
Show you how to party right**

**Gonna be a lot of people there  
Don't you wanna be ready  
There'll be coming from everywhere  
I'm gettin' ready**

**Don't you know I wanna be with you tonight?  
Come on, baby, 'cause we're gonna do it right  
I'm gettin' ready**

**Let me feel the rhythm in your heart  
Just put your hands together when the music starts**

**Shake it up tonight  
Show you how to party right  
Shake it up tonight  
Move your body left and right**

**Shake it up tonight  
Show you how to party right  
Shake it up tonight  
Dance the night away**

**Shakin' my body up and down tonight  
Said the time is right  
Oh, I'm gonna shake my body tonight  
And move my hips from left to right  
I'm gonna shake my body tonight  
I wanna shake it down now**

**I can't wait until the sun goes down  
I'm gettin' ready  
See the moonlight on the town  
I'm gettin' ready**

**I'm gonna put on my steppin' shoes  
'Cause I, I wanna be ready  
Walk the streets and spread the news  
There's a party**

**Call my friends up on the telephone  
Let's all get together and we'll get off  
Now let's party**

**Shake it up tonight  
Show you how to do it right  
Shake it up tonight  
Show you how to party right**

**I wanna show you how to party right  
I wanna show you how to get down tonight  
I wanna show you how to have some fun  
I wanna show you how it can be done**

**Shake it, shake it up tonight  
Show you how to party right  
Shake it up tonight  
Show you how to party right**

**Shake it, shake it up tonight  
Show you how to party right  
Shake it, shake it up tonight  
Show you how to party right  
Shake it, shake it up tonight  
Show you how to party right**

**Shake it, shake it up tonight  
Show you how to party right  
Shake it, shake it up tonight  
Show you how to party right**

Everyone who wasn't already up stood up and clapped and cheered. Kagome just smiled as her friends stood next to her. They all laughed. After getting off the stage, Inuyasha swooped her up and spun her. He kissed her cheeks and her lips.

"You sounded great." He said.

"Thanks." She giggled. Kagome looked over at her friends. She broke free for a second.

"Hey Ayumi. You were right, it was time for me to just forgive Inuyasha. Thank you." She smiled at her friend and bowed.

"No problem. I'm happy for you Kagome." Ayumi smiled back.

"Poor Hojo." Said Eri.

"Don't hurt her feelings again Inuyasha! I mean it, if you do anything I will go to jail for trying to kill you. And then I'll end up like one of my teacher's stories." Yuka yelled at him as Eri and Ayumi started to drag her away.

"That was interesting." Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and tried to stop his growling.

"Hmph that girl is annoying." Inuyasha glared after her.

"Well do you want to dance?" Kagome nudged him playfully.

"I don't know. It's kinda late, and I promised your mom I would get Sota back home at a decent time." He shrugged.

"Well we could leave in a few hours. By that time your powers will be back and we can get home quicker." She replied glancing at her watch.

"He does look like he's having fun. Besides he deserves it for helping me." Inuyasha looked at Sota dancing and laughing.

"Well then, shall we?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, let's go." Inuyasha walked with her to the dance floor.

They left the club before midnight. Then in the alley, Kagome and Sota climbed onto Inuyasha's back and he jumped on to the roof and started the trek home. They arrived in no time with Sota already asleep. They entered the house, Kagome helped get him upstairs. She woke him up so he could change before giving him a hug and a kiss. She entered her own room and got ready for bed herself. Kagome helped Inuyasha with his buttons so he could go change.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were eating an early Lunch when Inuyasha and Kagome showed up holding hands with smiles.

"Hey you guys are good now?" Sango asked.

"Yeah we're good." Kagome said sitting next to her. They started talking amongst themselves.

"You took my advice?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, and it worked out well." Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm going to eat all of the food if you don't grab some." Shippo said starting to eat. Everyone turned to him and started fighting over the food.

The next day they looked at the village one more time before they started walking away. Kagome moved close to Inuyasha like she was going to kiss him before turning away abruptly with a smile. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her anyway.

"Hey next time we come back you guys should take Sango and I to that place you guys go too." Miroku said.

"That sounds like fun!" Sango said.

"Yeah let's do it." Inuyasha said.

"I want to come too." Shippo said.

"Of course you'll be there too Shippo." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha looked fondly at Kagome as she started conversing with their friends. He was glad he had her back.

"You okay?" Kagome asked him as Sango scolded Miroku.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha replied pulling her closer.

**A/N: Yes people you read right. There will be a third edition to this story. But it will focus on Miroku and Sango! Coming soon hopefully. Review please**


End file.
